Of The Sky Episode 08 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
It was a calm night when a magical letter arrived over the town of Feather Castletown. The stars were shining down along with the glimmer of the moon. As the letter slowly floated down to earth, a bright light came from it. “It finally happened.” A graceful voice said. “All legendary warriors have gathered under the light of the sun.” She said. “With my grace. The Guardian Angels of the sky may now gather all information they need to be victorious on the mission.” She added and the glow slowly disappeared. However, right after the glow vanished, a dark arrow hit the letter and fell down to earth a lot faster, in a different direction. Then, the letter has been caught by a person. “They have gathered, huh.” The person looked at the letter and smirked a little. “Why don’t I welcome them then? Welcome them to their end!” He said and let the letter disappear. OPENING As Ruby woke up the next day, she walked over to her desk, while stretching. She then noticed a letter on her desk. “What’s that?” She mumbled and looked at it. She approached it and picked it up. “I feel power coming from it.” Scarlet said surprised and jumped on the desk. “Power? What does that mean? Is it a magical letter?” Ruby wondered surprised. Scarlet nodded, “But I can’t tell what kind of magic.” Scarlet mumbled. Ruby shrugged and opened the letter. A bright light was coming from the opened letter, that swallowed Ruby a long with Scarlet. As Ruby opened her eyes again, she was teamed up with her friends. “What happened and when did you get here?” Ruby asked shocked. “That’s exactly was I was going to ask.” Sapphire nodded in agreement. “First that letter, than the light and now that…” Scarlet mumbled. “Letter?” Emerald wondered curiously. “Ah yeah. Wait. Where did it go?” Ruby looked around after she realized the letter was gone. “Geez Ruby, don’t tell me you lost it?” Amber mumbled a little tired. “I don’t know.” Ruby mumbled in an upset tone. “Do not fear please. I’ve brought you to the space of light.” The calm voice appeared and spoke to the girls. “Who’s that…?” Sapphire mumbled. “That sounds like the Princess’ voice.” Blue said with sparkling eyes. “The Princess of Skyriver.” Diamond mumbled quite impressed. “I’m sorry this all has happened so sudden. I wished there would have been a different way for us to introduce you to this world.” The princess said calmly. “It has been unfair the way you and your life has got dragged into a fight that is not yours.” She added and sounded quite worried. “What world are you talking about, princess?” Topaz then wondered curiously. “The world of rainbows and it’s terrifying past.” The princess replied calmly and took a deep breath. “According to the legends of the kingdom, the world of Rainbows has been dealing with the power of darkness for a long time. However, the darkness has ever been the superior force. But one day a supreme warrior of the eternal light has appeared and fought the force of darkness. With the power of the eternal light combined with the power of the seven colored rainbow, the warrior has been successful, defeated the power of darkness and freed the kingdom of light.” The princess explained, leaving the girls both surprised but also quite amazed. “But yet, the darkness has returned.” The princess went on and a way of colors started to build itself behind in front of the girls. The way soon turned into a bridge that leads into the center of the sky right in front of them. “We are at the Coast.” Emerald realized and she looked around. Then, she looked at the bridge again. “Faster than we had thought, the darkness had returned to the country of light.” The princess explained. “The power of darkness, Catastrophe, the eternal darkness, is the personification of the force of the dark and origin of everything bad. At least that’s what the legends tell.” She added. Then, a pitch black shadow appeared at the center of the bridge. The bright light surrounding the bridge has faded. Slowly, the place around the girls turned dark, without lives and the water of the ocean disappeared. The color of the sky changed from sky blue to greyish violet. The trees around them have lost their leaves and seemed to be dead. “W-what happened now?” Amber looked around and appeared to be quite scared by the happening. “Is that really what the weak inhabitants of Skyriver describe me?” Another voice appeared, it sounded very vicious, arrogant but also quite bored. “Who are you?! Where are you?” Ruby shouted and looked around. “Haven’t you paid attention?” The shadow started approaching the girls. “I am the eternal darkness. But you can call me Catastrophe.” He got closer and started to smirk at them. The girls stepped back in surprise. They looked at him in fear. His eyes were pitch black, his pupils were almost swallowed by the color of his eyes. In addition, a big scar covered his face, separating his right eye from the rest of his face. “Wh-what are you doing here?” Ruby stuttered in shock. She was fearing he’d just take them out like that. “You’re scared. At least you are not stupid.” Catastrophe said quite arrogant. “I’m not interested in wasting my time with little girls.” He added. “I’ve got more important things to do. No matter who or what your ancestor is or was.” “Yet, you haven’t paid enough attention. I don’t care if you have been dragged into this fight or not. You’re in my way that’s all.” He added in an arrogant tone and turned away from the girls. “Don’t be scared!” Scarlet shouted. “This is just an illusion!” She added. “He can’t hurt you.” Scarlet looked at the girls with an encouraging smile. Looking over his shoulder, Catastrophe looked at the little bear. His eye started to glow dark red while he was looking at her. “The rainbow has been split up.” He mumbled. “An illusion can be more realistic than you may think.” Catastrophe turned around and got closer to Scarlet who was sitting on Ruby’s shoulder. “Do you want to be the one to prove this?” He was reaching for Scarlet. But Ruby jumped back. “Don’t get so close! You’ll never get Scarlet or any of the others!” She shouted angrily but was still scared. Unimpressed by them, Catastrophe disappeared, leaving the girls in the illusion. “What now? We are still stuck in the illusion.” Diamond mentioned worried. “Yeah, that was scary.” Ruby sighed and fell on her knees. “But you were impressive Ruby.” Emerald said with a proud voice. “I had no other chance. He’s the great darkness. I’m sure that he could have defeated all of us at once even if this was just an illusion.” Ruby added quite worried. “But I wonder why he didn’t…” Topaz mumbled. “He had the chance to.” She added a little confused. “I think he still needs us.” Sapphire considered. “What would he need us for?” Amber wondered confused. “All we do is fighting. We never fight against him. But against the others.” Sapphire explained. “The vibes I’ve felt were terrible.” White said as she went over to Blue. “Like Ruby said, he could have defeated us without any problem.” Diamond agreed with Sapphire. “We are a distraction for him. A piece of his plan, a mere side-plot!” Sapphire said dramatically. “Please don’t let yourselves down by that!” The princess’ voice appeared again and the illusion slowly started to recover. “It might be true what you said, but that means that he’s underestimate the powers of the rainbow once again.” The princess said and her voice seemed like it was filled with hope. “So if he believes we are no enemies, we just have to get stronger and defeat him. Finding his weak point!” Ruby said a little encouraged. “That’s the spirit.” Emerald agreed. “Does… does he even have a weak point?” Diamond put her hands at her chest and looked down. “Everyone has. So even he has. Even if he is the darkness himself.” Sapphire put her hand on Diamond’s shoulder. “Believe.” She added with a smile. Then, the illusion started to fade away and Ruby found herself in her room again. She was holding an empty paper and appeared to be spaced out. “I am back.” She mumbled. Then, the door of her room has been opened and her sister went inside. “What are you doing there?! You’ll be late for school!” Robin shouted. “Ah!! Oh no!” Ruby put down the letter and got ready for school. ENDING Category:Archive: Episodes